orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Update v2.5.0.0
Released April 30, 2014 for iOS. Android's update was released shortly after on May 13th. This is a major update with new content and many changes, also referred to as Update 19.http://mobileforum.gameloft.com/forum_revamp/viewtopic.php?f=948&t=152101 A new dungeon, new events, the Black Market, an Event Book and so much more is awaiting you! Keep reading to find out more about the latest update of Order & Chaos. New Content Dungeon: Flame: Rebirth of Faith Coming soon “The power of gods... We need no other strength than our own to protect the land we love and our families”. There are people out there willing to do anything to rival divine powers. Test your mettle against 5 new bosses in this brand new dungeon and put an end to Gunnar-Thyne's nefarious machinations. Are you ready? Adventurers with at least level 63 will be able to participate in the normal version of Flame: Rebirth of Faith. New Feature: Black Market A new auction system has arrived to Order & Chaos. The Black Market can be found deep in the Great Desert. For your convenience, you will be able to travel there by talking with the appropriate NPC at Greenmont. Two auctioneers in the Black Market will sell 4 items each during a lapse of 24 hours (real-time). You will have to pay attention to offer your bid for the item you want, but beware, the money you spend on the bid will not be recovered until someone else outbids you, so plan your purchases carefully! New currency: Hero Emblem The Hero Emblem is a new currency exclusively designed for the Black Market auctions. You will find several ways in-game to acquire them, ranging from Ubiquitous Nick's shop to defeating some of the most powerful dungeon bosses in Legend mode! New Feature: Event Book The event book is a new feature that will offer you different activities every day based on what you normally do in the world of Order & Chaos. Starting from level 5 onwards, you will be able to partake in various tasks, or, if you prefer, dungeons. Complete the events from the book to get new rewards for your character! Event: Easter Day Festival Although with a delay... Easter is here! It's time to go talk to Barnett in Greenmont and dive deep in the egg hunt for Edgar! Afraid you might get tired of just gathering eggs? No worries, for the duration of Easter, dungeon bosses will also drop them! All you need to do to take part in the Easter event is to reach level 10! Event: Dragon Boat Festival A new event will soon be available for a limited amount of time! Stay tuned for more information in the coming days about this festivity. Mounts and Pets Update 19 adds 8 new mounts and a brand new pet for you to collect. Complete the related achievement or become the top bidder on the Black Market to get you a new mount, or get lucky and catch Agatha, a rare pet that will increase your attack power, spell power and healing! Achievement Mounts * The Furious Fate * The Furious Gadabout * The Furious Ghost * The Furious Guardian * The Furious Loyal Guard Kraken Mounts * Peaceful Kraken * Wrathful Kraken Pet * Agatha Ubiquitous Nick Ubiquitous Nick will have new festival related items in his shop, go check it out from time to time to see them! Polish * All Level 70 Dungeons (in Legend mode) will now drop the various kinds of Soul Stone. * More talent and business skill trainers have been added to the game. * All enemies in three novice villages are now neutral. * Trial Field of the Limit now has an easy mode available. * All dungeon bosses have had their locations added to the game. * All dungeons have been added to the world map. * Glory Plaza in Greenmont is now decorated. Modifications We have made several refinements and improvements to different areas of the game. Check them out! * Quest experience prior to level 70 has been adjusted. * Haste and Spell Haste levels have been modified, resulting in more power for the players. * Some special gems are now ‘Unique-Equipped’. * Several tweaks to class balance. * Only Eidolon's Horizon (in Legend mode) will drop Lava Core. * Bewitched Censer can now be found in Level 70 dungeons. * Level 60 dungeons no longer count for the dungeon weekly tournament. * Arcadian Forest & Tear Coast enemies' Hp and Damage has been reduced. * All dungeons in normal mode are now easier to complete than before. * Several items can now stack to 99. References 2.5.0.0